


Up And Down The Hill

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim squealed with happiness and squeezed Seb’s hand.</p><p>‘You won’t regret that, Sebby,’ he chirped, tightening his grip on a string attached to his sledge, ‘And I know a perfect spot!’ the boy added, smiling broadly. He was almost jumping with excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up And Down The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: sledding

‘Come, Sebby, it will be fun,’ little Jimmy pulled the taller boy’s hand. Sebastian didn’t look convinced though. ‘I promise.’

Seb sighed heavily and nodded.

_Okay, okay, I’ll go with you._

Jim squealed with happiness and squeezed Seb’s hand.

‘You won’t regret that, Sebby,’ he chirped, tightening his grip on a string attached to his sledge, ‘And I know a perfect spot!’ the boy added, smiling broadly. He was almost jumping with excitement.

Pulling the sledge, Jim led Sebastian to a small hill. The blond boy looked around.

_It’s not that high._

‘I know,’ Jimmy nodded, ‘but it’s the best place for sledding. We don’t have to climb very high, right?’ He pulled his sledge closer and positioned it correctly; he jumped on it and waved his hand at Seb, ‘Come on, Sebby!’

Slowly, Seb came closer and sat behind Jim, closing his arms around the other boy.

‘You’re ready?’ Jim asked, looking over his shoulder; the blond boy nodded, ‘Okay, so let’s go!’ with his legs, he pushed the sledge from the peak. A bit nervous, Sebastian closed his eyes.

They sled down the hillside, the rush of cold air ruffling their hair. Jim was laughing loudly and cheerfully. Seb opened his eyes and, seeing the world moving quickly around them, he tightened his grip around the smaller boy.

They finally stopped; Jimmy, his face pinkish from cold, turned and looked at him with shining eyes.

‘So? How did you like it, Sebby?’

Sebastian smiled broadly. Jim was right: sledding was fun. It was like flying, but without leaving ground which was an enormous advantage for Seb. Instead of answering, the blond boy jumped on his feet, grabbed the string and started pulling the sledge with Jim up the hill.

‘I told you,’ James giggled, holding the frame of the sledge for balance, ‘I told you you’re going to love it.’


End file.
